un dia especial
by Angela-Li Raul-Maverel
Summary: en Bajoterra es un dia especial pasen y lean por que


**YO: IO MINA-SAN GOMENE PERO CREO QUE NO PRODRE SUBIR EL CHAPTER DE MI HISTORIA ENSERIO GOME SE ME HA IDO TOTALMENTE LA IDEA *SALE SE SU CABEZA UNA PALOMA* ASI Q PERDONENME**

**RAUL: * VE LA PALOMA* *COJE UNA RED PARA MARIPOSAS* *TRATA DE ATRAPAR LA PALOMA* *CHOCA CON UNOS CUADERNOS VIEJOS **SE CAEN* HAAAAAAAAAAAAA UO.O * LOS RECOJE RAPIDO* * COJE UN CUADERNO PEQUEÑO AMARILLO* *SE CAEN LA HOJAS* JODER *LA REJOGE* **

**YO: BRO POR QUE TANTO ESCANDALO * MIRA EL CUADERNO* ESE CUADERNO**

**RAUL ¡NO FUE MI CULPA YA ESTABA ASI!**

**YO: RAUL ESO YO YA LO SE ESTA ASI POR QUE CUANDO LO LLEVAVA AL COLE PARA DIBUJAR MIS CUADERNOS ERAN MUY GRANDES Y LO APLASTARON AHÍ ESTA MI PFIMER FIC * LO COJE Y LO MIRA* AQUÍ ESTA VEZ**

**RAUL: *LO MIRA* HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESE ES UN ONE-CHAPTER NO ES ASI**

**YO: AYE**

**RAUL: Y POR QUE NO LO PUBLICAS**

**YO: BUENA IDEA (^V^) RAUL AVECES ESRES UN GENIO **

**RAUL: PUEDO **

**YO: AYE**

**RAUL: LES PRESENTO EL PRIMER ONE-CHEPTER DE ANG **

**UN DIA ESPECIAL**

**POV Eli:**

Estoy nervioso mi corazón esta latiendo a mil por hora, veo a Kord y Pronto que me están haciendo señas q decían "al fin ya era hora" luego vi a Garfio rojo sonriendo quien su expresión decía "tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti Eli".

Después de declámele y decirle mis sentimientos a ella estuvimos cuatro años de novios y luego de pensarlo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez se lo pedí

_FLASH BACK_

_Fuimos a un restaurante elegante ella y yo, estaba vestida con un vestido amarillo que le cubría un solo hombro era entallado al cuerpo, enserio ella es la mujer más hermosa del mundo; suspire hondo_

_Trix, cariño – _

_Dime amor – me dijo la peli-roja que estaba sentada en frente mío_

_Me pare y me arrodille en frente de ella, saque una pequeña caja con algo muy especial adentro_

_Trix mi amor yo qui…quiero pedirte que tu – abrí nervioso la cajita y adentro había un pequeño anillo con tres diamantes pequeños – que estés con migo el resto de la vida – dije con un poco de nervios_

_La vi, esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron como platos, mi mente me jugo una muy mala pasada pensé en lo peor, éramos novios si eso era algo pero pedir que se case con migo ya era demasiado_

_Si – me dijo, al escuchar esa simple palabra mi corazón se lleno de una alegría inexplicable, luego ella me abrazo tiernamente y se lo correspondí luego nos dimos un tierno beso después le puse el anillo en el dedo_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Después de un par de meses de planear la boda eso si con la ayuda de Ang estoy aquí en frente del altar esperando a ella la mujer que estará con migo el resto de la vida.

**End POV Eli**

**POV Trixie **

No podía creerlo al fin llego el día, estoy a punto de casarme con él muy pronto me llamaría Beatrice de Shane, me veo en el espejo traía mi vestido de novia, el cabello suelto, y el mismo maquillaje de siempre

Se puede – dijo Ka entando a la habitación con su vestido de dama de honor cual era un vestido rosa pastel ajustado hasta la cintura, rosa pastel en el cabello un broche en forma de girasol

Si –

Nerviosa? –

Si un poco –

Es normal – dijo Danna también entrando a la habitación con un anillo en uno de sus dedos, es cierto ella ya se había casado con el caballero uno meses atrás

Con su permiso – dijo una voz masculina entrando a la habitación cuando vi era mi querido hermanastro Raúl y Ángela

Raúl Ang me que hacen aquí – dije viendo a ambos ya que los conozco desde que soy una niña y los considero mis hermanos

Nada en especial solo deseándote lo mejor a ti y Eli-san – dijo Ang con esas sonrisas cálidas

Si además – dijo Raúl buscando algo en su bolsillo – lo encontré – saco una pequeña tiara para luego ponerla junto a mi velo – esta tiara la uso la mama de Eli-kun en su boda – dijo Raúl viéndome orgulloso

Me pregunto de quien será la siguiente boda – dijo Ang viendo directo a Ka

No…no…no se dé que me hablan – dijo la morena con un "ligero" sonrojo ya que ellos dos llevaban de novios cuatro años

Aun no lo puedo creer – dijo una mujer de ojos color esmeralda y cabello azabache

Cassidy hermana viniste – dije sorprendida ya que dijo q de pronto no podría venir

Beatrice te vez hermosa – dijo una mujer ya de edad de cabello también azabache y ojos esmeralda

Madre hoy es un día muy especial – dije alegre por la presencia de ambas

Mi hermanita se va casar antes que yo que orgullos me siento – dijo mi hermana secándose un lagrima sin dañarse el maquillaje

Casi estas llorando – le dije mientras ella cruzaba la vista

No solo me callo mugre en el ojo – me respondió mi hermana, todos los presente soltamos una risa, luego Ángela me trajo un ramo de flores de color rojos y blancos

Son rosas Eli-san la mando traer de la superficie – me dijo mientras tomaba el racimo de flores

La abuela de Eli-kun las trajo – dijo Raúl, tenía una fragancia muy deliciosa

Tienen un lindo aroma – dije embriaga por el aroma de las flores, de repente suena el reloj anunciado que ya era hora

Ya es hora – dijo mi madre mientras me ponía el velo en la cara

Si – dije llena de alegría

**End POV Trixie**

Eran las tres de la tarde en la iglesia de Bajoterra todo el mundo estaba alegre ya el inigualable Eli Shane se iba casar con Beatrice Sting una de la mejores lanzadoras de todo bajoterra, una señora ya de edad igual a Shanai pero de ojos celeste al lado de Eli, el cual se veía nervioso pero feliz

Elías párate derecho – le dijo la mujer con un tono seco y estricto

Si…si abuela – dijo eli poniéndose rígido luego vi a su abuela – me alegra q estés aquí abuela

A mí también, cuanto desearía que William estuviera aquí – dijo pero con un tono más amable para luego ver a su nieto – ya eres todo un hombre Eli

Eli solo asintió con una sonrisa viendo la puerta esperan a la mujer que estaría con ella el resto de la vida luego empanzo a sonar la marcha marcial

Primero aprecio Danna, luego Ka, luego la hermana mayor de Trixie Cassidy y por ultimo Ángela todas con su respectivo vestido de dama de honor luego apareció Trixie con un vestido de novia tipo princesa con escote de corazón con un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas traía el pelos suelto y en el velo una pequeña tiara, cuando Eli la vio que en shock "esta preciosa" pensó eli con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas

Elías – susurro su abuela sacando a Eli de sus pensamientos, la ceremonia comenzó, hicieron sus votos y se dieron un tierno y apasionado beso como el primero

ELLA ES MIA, ENTIENDEN – grito eli a los cuatros vientos a la afuera de la iglesia

**THE END**

**YO:*SUSPIRO* Y COMO QUEDO MI PRIMER FIC OFICIAL ACEPTO TOMATASOS**

**RAÚL: * VE A LA PALOMA EN MI ALMUADA* * COJE LA RED* *ATREPA LA PALOMA* SI LA ATRAPE**

**YO: QUE ATRAPASTE**

**RAÚL: PUES TU INSPIRACION * MUESTRA LA PALOMA***

**YO: O.O COMO LA ATRA PASTE **

**RAÚL: FACIL SE QUEDO QUIETA N TU ALMUADA**

**YO: HAYYYY RAÚL NO SABES CUANTO TE QUIRO EN ESTE MOMENTO * BESA EN LA MEJILLA A RAÚL* NO HUBIERA PODIDO DORMIR ENSERIO GRACIAS TE QUERO RAÚL * COJE LA PALOMA**

**RAÚL: NO HAY DE Q * SONRROJADO* **

**YO: ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUATADO MI PRIMER FIC Y NO LEEREMOS DESPUES MINA-SAN SE DESPIDE ÁNGELA LÍ **

**RAÚL: * REACCIONA* SI IGUALMENTE NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVWS Y SE VA RAÚL MAVEREL **


End file.
